The spirit that turned into a human!
by The Bleeding Crying Heart
Summary: It is known that spirits with high spiritual powers in their past life can take the shape of a human. But... isn't it the same with Eugene... It is clear that he had high spiritual powers, right? However, there is a question, why would he take a shape of a human? Especially the shape of himself which is identical to Oliver? It's now up to the SPR team to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've never wrote for Ghost Hunt before! So I decided to check it out! I hope you like it everyone!**_

"Hey Naru!" Mai spoke as she skipped carelessly in to the office. "Naru?" She stopped, turning her head like an owl, in search. "Naru… Oliver... Noll... Kazuya... Jerk!?" She raised her voice higher by each name. "Chill Mai, he's not here yet! We've been waiting for him for two hours straight!" Monk informed as he came out of the kitchen. "Well, someone needs to have a word with him when he arrives. I had to rush my hair I the morning just to get here before he comes!" Ayako came from behind, yet again complaining about her beauty. "Spirits, I sense a spirit, ad a strong one at that. It's not evil, but it's searching for something. Something it can no longer communicate with!" Masako said, giving Mai an evil glace. Everyone sighed and Mai rolled her eyes. "Even if you show off your abilities, he won't like you and you know that!" Ayako pointed out.  
"AYAKO!" Mai defended.  
"What? You have to be straight and true at times! At least I'm making sure she's not wasting her time blackmailing him again! In fact, how dare you even step in this office after what you've done?" Ayako continued. Masako held her hand to her mouth and fell backwards, having Mai catch her. Ayako stepped closer, "Oh, so you're practicing the perfect faint for Oliver. I'm sorry but it won't work anymore."  
"Stop it Ayako! You were really nice yesterday. What happened?" Mai jumped.  
"Yesterday Oliver wasn't coming, that's why!" Monk spoke up.

"I mean it! There is a spirit in here!" Masako cried.  
"Tell me, what does the spirit look like?" Mai asked worriedly.  
" He's male for sure, and I know he has black hair, but the rest… I don't have the right vision for!"  
"Don't worry, Naru will sort it out!" Mai stood it up to get a tea cup.  
"I don't feel good about this Mai!" Masako stood up too, to go and get the kettle. Despite being in the kitchen, the cheery sounds startle them. Mai is the first one to hurry out, as she thought it might be related to the spirit. She relaxed when she saw it was only Na- wait it WAS Naru, with an unreadable expression as usual. "Mai… tea…" He started coldly. Mai frowned as she turned and forced herself into the kitchen. 'A jerk as usual' she thought. Everyone else seemed happy, except Masako, who was deep in thought. In fact, Mai didn't even think that she greeted Noll.

Mai whipped her head around, trying to find the tea bag when she saw… Noll? Leaning against the cabinet, smiling at her "Looking for this?" He held a tea bag in his hand, waving it over. Mai screamed, and Noll disappeared. Everyone came in, including Oliver. "B-but you were just here a minute ago, waving the tea bag at me, wait, and where is the tea bag?" Mai said, shivering.  
"Mai, I think you're hallucinating! Do you need to lie down?" Monk comforted.  
"I think she need a therapist!" Oliver insulted as he went back into the main office, picking up the folder. "Don't mind him Mai, he's always like this, you know that don't you?" Monk said, Mai nodded in return. "Here, you should sit down!" Ayako got her hand and pulled her to the main office, sitting her down in front of Oliver. He looked up at her, but didn't smile. She knew that he would get mad if he found out she wanted him too, so she kept her mouth shut. She missed her dreams of Eugene. It might not have been Naru himself but at least, it was nice to see him smiling.

Behind Naru, Mai suddenly sensed a presence, and to her shock, Naru turned around too, maybe he had the same feeling towards the presence. "D-did you… sense that too?" Mai asked, questioningly.  
"Yes! Is it that obvious for the idiot to know too?" Naru answered. Mai felt like shouting at him, but she giggled instead. "What's so funny? Oh right I forgot, your brain is so small it can't tell the difference between humour and seriousity!"  
"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT I'M AN IDIOT?!"  
"No!" He turned a page of the folder he was holding.  
"Anyways, great job on the solved cases, although some of them were wrongly concluded. I will have to contact the owners of the case and explain the real solution to them. At least you've got the right evidence!"  
He took of his coat and threw it on Mai's face. "Hey!" She complained.  
"Well you looked cold!" He responded coldly.  
"Just like your attitude!" Mai hanged the coat on a hanger nearby. "Why did his brother have to the die? Why not he himself?" She muttered.  
"Because I'm more useful than that useless idiot!" He answered her.  
"Did you just hear what I said?" Noll ignored her.

_**A/N: I wonder what would happen if everyone became a narcissist! Would everyone hate each other? Or would they get along? Hmm...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Impossibilities and Possibilities

**_Mai's POV_**

"Mai? Mai! Wake up!" I woke up to the sound of a cheery voice and hands shaking my shoulders violently.  
"What? Who is it?" I looked behind, trying to find the source, only to be met by the one and only (as he thinks anyway) Oliver or actually his real identity, Naru. "What do you think you're doing?" I heard Ayako say. "She needs to rest!"  
"You must be Ayako Matsuzaki, right? I'm afraid I don't know much about you, but I know that you're a priestess right?" Naru asked. Ayako's eyed snapped wide open and she didn't hesitate for one second before she ran to feel his temperature.  
"Why do you feel so cold? Usually people feel warm when they are not themselves! Let me call an ambulance!" I couldn't help but chuckle a little. If Naru is currently in an abnormal state, then I want him to stay in it forever. He is actually being funny, without insulting anyone! "Miss Matsuzaki, it's okay… well I'm okay, I don't need an ambulance! My cold temperature is explainable, trust me!" He said with an extremely unusual warm smile. I mean after Naru came back from England, all his smiles were sarcastic, I've seen Eugene smile like that, but never Naru! "He's right Ayako! It's for the best if he stays like this. At least he has some respect for everyone besides him." I said my thought. It's best not to lie. Ayako settled her phone down.  
"Very well. I guess you know Naru more than I so I might just avoid involvement right now." She admitted.

"That's great! I thought it'll take more time for you to leave it be! Let's leave the irrelevant, Mai? Would it be alright with you if I took you out for lunch? I need to discuss something incredibly important with you!" He said cheerfully. To be honest, I was worried about him. But even if he wasn't himself, I still was looking forward to seeing Masako's face afterwards. "Are you actually all right? You're acting pretty strange!" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand before dragging me out. I certainly didn't know what was wrong with him. I could feel Ayako's shocked eyes trying to figure his definite psychological problem. He was so strange to the point that I doubted following him, but I followed him regardless. He released his grip, which I was glad for. Over the time that I've worked for SPR, I have learned this; Keep your distance and don't let him touch you without a reasonable explanation. Just in case he suddenly got possessed or something like that. I don't want to die and then get dissected. I'll rather have a peaceful death and a grand funeral. "Just what I wished for! Before that coward ran me over. I can't believe she turned herself from a blind driver into a murderer! What can fear do?" I heard him say. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't realise that I was sat on a chair in a restaurant, I was thinking through the whole journey. "H-h-how? Did you just read my thoughts?"  
"Nope, you said everything! You were talking to yourself. I see my brother took effect on you too!"  
"You mean Eugene talked to himself too."  
"Hey don't talk about me like that! I never talked to myself and never will. I'm talking about Noll!"

I understood at that part. He wasn't Naru. He was Eugene. But how was that possible? I had no idea. I tried to study his face, maybe to find a difference between him and Oliver, his eyes perhaps? The shading did look slightly different to me. That was when I realised that I was staring at him for a little too long so I quickly glanced to my right, I guess that must've confused him so he looked at where I was looking too. "So… If you are trapped and can't escape, then why didn't you do this earlier? And why didn't you tell Naru first? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in England now?" I burst out, not giving him time to answer any of my questions.  
"Calm down Mai! I'll answer all of your questions if you give me time to answer them! First of all, I just found out that I could appear as a human. Second of all, that little narcissist would just try and force me into an eternal rest, even though it's not possible so I thought you could help me in telling him. And lastly, I'm not in England because I wanted to contact you and Naru and help you on cases like older times, which was what? Last week?" I smiled at his sweet intentions. He sure did love his brother.  
"Aw that's really cute. If Naru wasn't Naru, he would greatly appreciate it." He laughed slightly.  
"Anyhow, what are you going to order?"

* * *

_**3rd Person (SPR)**_

"Mai! MAI!" Naru shouted as he entered the office with Lin. "Ayako, where is Mai?"  
"She is on a date!" Ayako yelled back from the kitchen.  
"A date? On work hours? Has she gone mad?" Naru asked curiously.  
"She can go if her boss took her, that narcissistic jerk finally asked her to a date. He was soooo nice to her. I'm really happy for her! We should celebrate. I'm making a cake!"  
Naru took his coat of then eyed Lin, who just shrugged. He walked towards the kitchen and leaned on the door frame. "And who is this narcissistic jerk that is also her boss?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Ayako turned around.  
"Oh hi! I didn't see you there. Hehe. Where is Mai?" Ayako said as she scratched the back of her head.  
"That's what I asked you!" Naru responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Well she was with you! How am I supposed to know?" Ayako snapped.  
"I don't take idiots on dates!" He started to walk off, but then stopped, holding the door frame and looking behind, at Ayako. "Get some baking lessons, because I can smell your cake burning." Walking off, he left Ayako behind, she trying to somehow fix the burned cake. "Ayako! Tea!" Naru ordered.  
"I am not your assistant or your anything for that matter, so make it yourself. It's about time you do your chores yourself." And just then, Eugene and Mai walked it, unaware of Naru's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"emstrongA/U: I changed my account and it's really hard for me to jump in between the two. So I decided that I'll just transform this story onto my main account (which is Caligo Umbrae). I'll change the name to avoid confusion. It's going to be called (Transformation). I'm going to do a bit of editing and I'll post the story with the next chapter. I know it took me a while but honestly, I wanted to delete this story at first. Oh and I'm rewriting The Biologist also, if you're wondering where that disappeared to. /strong/em/p 


End file.
